DayZ Have Died
by S0Quantum
Summary: The world from what we know is gone. The pandemic hit and has destroyed the human race. The proud humans we once knew, walk aimlessly with an insatiable hunger for flesh. So rise, grab your supplies, grab your weapons and get ready to fight, but be warned. Sometimes, it's not the infected who are the biggest threat...


**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to my first DayZ fanfic. I have actually been off for almost a year now. Sorry guys if you were expecting another episode of J&J, I do apologize. For now I'm winging this story. I've asked a few friends to add a few characters. And I'm welcome to accept chapters, if you're interested, do give me a PM. I'll message you the form to fill in and then I'll review it. Also this is based around the SA version of DayZ, But I'll be adding a few things from the Mod, like vehicles, weapons and also many other things but for now, let us begin our tale shall we?**

Michael awakens, his mind trying to recollect the dreams he had but with no luck he couldn't remember. His eyes reluctantly open as the harsh sun comes baring down into his sleep adapted eyes and his closes them once more. Blinking several times, his eyes slowly adjusts to the sun and he keeps them open. "Ugh my head!" He exclaims, his hand moving up to a bump on his head, it was sore and tender. He decides to leave it alone. "Where….Am I?" He asks himself in a confused manner, all past recollection of his memory is blank. He tries to stand but instantly takes a knee. His body wasn't ready for movement. "This is strange…" He murmurs to himself, he knew that a body should be able to stand straight away even after sleeping, unless something happened to the body which tired it out to the point where it was weak. He began putting the pieces together. "Did something happen to me which tired me out, and gave me no memory?" He asked himself. He tries to stand up once more and succeeds. He stretches out the top part of his body and surveys the area. He spots one house in the distance but other than that, nothing but grass, trees and one road going left and right. He pivots around to see a tiny beach and water, but one thing catches his eye. He spots smoke in the distance and sees scraps of metal floating in the water. "A boat wreckage?" He asks himself observing the boat. After staring at it for quite some time he decides to move when his memory suddenly comes rushing back to him. He was on that boat, it was a massive freight ship. All was well and good, then infection spread. With the mass of people on board, it spread like wildfire. People began panicking and that caused havoc to everyone on board. Damages to the ship turned from minor to major and a grenade was thrown irrationally that accidentally blew up some fuel barrels. Causing a massive explosion on the ship. The explosion hit Michael and he was flung off the side like a ragdoll, hitting his head hard on the metal railing as he was blown off and that's when everything went black. "I guess I better move now..." He decides, slowly motioning towards the house. Whilst walking, he begins checking his pockets, his left pocket of his jeans contain nothing, but he feels a small rectangular object in his right pocket. Pulling it out, he reads the label. "'Canned Tuna', brilliant!" He says with sarcastic excitement. Pacing, we motions past a fallen over tree which was clearly toppled over by wind. Upon reaching the dark blue, weather worn house. He pushes his long brown fringe out of the way of his eyes as he inspects the area. After about twenty seconds of careful listening and observing, he comes to the conclusion nothing is there. "Brilliant, all clear" He says to himself motioning slowly towards the front door, opening it, he steps inside. He notices a worn out wardrobe and a bed beside it with a lack of sheets. Across from it he notices a rusty fridge and a small kitchen consisting of a small island counter, a sink and a rusty stove. He bends down and opens the oven, but of course his rotten luck eludes any sort of supplies away from his hands. He gives up looking and paces outside. The cold, bitter air hits him once more and he wishes the house had the amount of food to survive there, or at least a damn jacket. "Where next?" Michael asks himself in a calm tone when he remembers the road. "Might as well, I hope I'm not that far from a town or a city, Chernarus can be pretty damn big" Michael adds, bending down and doing up his shoelaces. "Time for a little run… Hmm, left or right? Hmmm, Left? Right? Screw it, Right" He blurts out in an indecisive manner. As he breaks into a slow jogging pace down the road, he needed to get his body moving, just in case he was attacked by one of those _things_.

Ever since he was stuck in this damn apocalypse, he never really took time to notice how much Chernarus really did look beautiful. The autumn looking trees everywhere he looks. Their auburn colour was really eye catching. "How could hell look so beautiful? Michael asked himself as he slowed his pace down quickly. He heard noises towards the right of him. He pivots his head and almost turns to stone. Two of the infected were kneeling down chewing on a corpse. "Poor bastard…" Michael murmured very quietly, in hopes they won't hear him. There was no saving him now. That's how it works in this world now, if you're bit, you're dead. As far as he knew there was no cure, or no way to fight the pathogen. Michael decides to keep jogging away, before they notice him. Whilst jogging, he notices a small cut in his black t-shirt. "It must have been from the wreckage" He murmurs. He also inspects his dark blue Jeans for any sign of tearing, then his blue shoes. "Nothing else I guess" He says with slight relief. With this cold, not wearing full protected clothes will be your demise if you're exposed to these elements. Right now it's okay, it's sunshine. But if you're caught out at night or with cold weather. It's a recipe for disaster. Jogging down the road, Michael suddenly notices a road sign. "I hope there's a town nearby!" He beamed, pacing over to it. "3nektpo3aboack…. Damnit, why didn't I learn Russian before I came to Chernarus?!" Michael groans, placing his fingers on his nose in a failure manner. "I'm calling it '3nekt' it's decided!" He adds as he continues jogging down the road, now noticing buildings of '3nekt' ahead of him, but a bit before that his eyes target a small gas station. "I wonder if anything's there…" He ask himself, his jogging pace was picking up. The urge to get some supplies was a great feeling for him. Whilst jogging he lets his eyes scan the area. "None of this things in site" his worried face turns into a smile, everything was turning around for him. Upon reaching the cover of the gas tanks he again, scans the area and again nothing was in site. He jogs quickly into building when he is suddenly knocked back onto the ground. His vision was blurry, the throw back had stunned him and left him groggy. His eyes snap back into focus to see one of the infected jumping on top of him. Michael's instincts kick in and he quickly places both hands on the infected shoulders. His heart was racing as the blood covered, flesh hungry abomination was on top of him, and was inches away from his neck. "I need to kill it" His brain kept screaming over and over. "Take its life before it takes mine". Michael's head frantically moves around, looking for something to take it out with but with no luck, he can't find anything. "Look harder" His brain screams once more. His arms were getting fatigued fast and the infected was getting closer to taking his life then he sees it, a large shard of glass lying there. "This is going to hurt…" he murmurs. He then focuses all of his strength and forces the infected off him. It recovers quickly, and dives once more. "Go to hell!" Michael screams, grabbing the shard, raising it and jabbing it into its eye, as he forces it even further the sounds of the gunk of what's left in his eye being sliced is distinctly heard. The once tense body on top of him goes limp, he throws it off him quickly when he suddenly grimaces from the pain located in his hand. The shard had cut him good. "Shit" He spits words of pain and hate, standing up and looking around for any more surprise attacking zombies. The throbbing and bleeding coming too much to bear, he grabs a piece of his shirt and pulls, a tearing noise is heard as Michael rips of a nice piece of cloth from his top. He places it on his hand and begins tying it over the cut. Once the make-shift bandage was acceptable enough, Michael continued his quick pacing towards 3nekt watching out for zombies as his last encounter wasn't that great for him and he would not like it repeated. As he strolls past a warehouse he notices the door is open. "Hmm…" Michael murmurs in a sign of thought. His curiosity wins him over and he slowly motions inside to find no one there. "Thank god" He says as his eyes target a small black thing with a wooden handle. Upon closer observation, Michael realizes that it is an axe. "Oh hell yes..." Michael smirks darkly running over and grabbing it. He gives it a couple of swings to get the feel of it and surveys the warehouse a little more, trying to find anything else of value, but unfortunately there was only an axe. He comes out of the back entrance closest to 3nekt and begins jogging. Michael was quite impatient, a trait he knows too well could be the death of him one day. Upon reaching the first few buildings he spots a zombie running for him, yet again his careless running around had attracted another one. "Fuck sake!" He curses, turning around and preparing his axe. As the zombie comes in close he swings down hard. A loud crack of the skull can be heard as the zombie's head is impaled by the axe. The body goes limp on the end of the axe and Michael pulls it out, he was still a little squeamish about killing these things, but he knew he'd just have to get over it sooner or later. He observes the woman-zombie he just killed. Young, long blonde scraggy hair, a pink top and long jeans. "You didn't run fast enough…" Michael sighed, lowering his axe and began his aimless plod down the main road, towards a big white building with a tower. Upon reaching it, he opens the gates slowly, as the creaking was loud, he pussyfoots inside, spotting no sign of life. "Phew" He exhales in relief he turns left and heads for the tower staircase.  
"_Hello there…_" Michael hears a voice right behind him and freezes with fear. His head slowly turns around to see a man standing there, holding a rifle up to the back of his head.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope is wasn't too bad. I'm actually using some of the real events of my DayZ adventures, like the first time I found an axe in Standalone was in that warehouse just outside of Elektro. And the time I got a gun at the back of my head in a fire station. C:  
But anyway, I'll be doing my usual 'Review' thing were you guys can make a review, either ask questions or say anything, and I'll reply in the next end authors note of each chapter. Thanks for reading my dear friends, and may awesome DayZ be ahead of you full of fun.  
(I'm sorry, I had to make the pun, I'll be leaving now.)  
Goodbye!  
~S0Quantum**


End file.
